In the past, various lasers have been provided but have had the limitations of the use of poisonous gases, gases that are expensive, and other various aspects of the lasers that limit their use. Therefore, there is a need for a laser that utilizes an inexpensive and nonpoisonous gas that is plentiful and can be readily provided.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a mid-infrared laser in hydrogen.
Another object of this invention is to provide a laser gas that can be pumped to provide a multiplicity of laser lines.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a laser that can be used in military rangefinders, jammers, or other pulsed laser applications.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a laser from which output pulses are produced with varying lengths from less than 1 microsecond to over 6 microseconds.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.